This invention relates to a cage for stalling small rodents, and more specifically to a stalling cage to which a wheel or rotary cage can be adopted for activity measurement purposes. Tests for measuring the therapeutic activity of a drug and the relative side effects conducted on small animals such as guinea pigs, mice, and rats are very important. In measuring the therapeutic activity of a drug, or test animals the reactions of rodents are usefully studied, sometimes starting from a time immediately subsequent to the administration of the drug. Stalling cages already fitted with food and drink dispensers are available commercially, as are wheels or rotary cages for activity measurement. However, in the latter cases these are generally sold separately as a consequence, the rodent has to be immediately transferred from the stalling cage to the wheel after drug administration in order to measure its activity. In addition, the already available activity measurement cages are not suitable for long or medium term study as they are not equipped for food administration and do not have the legally prescribed base area and height availability. Furthermore transferring of the animal not only results in shock to its system with possible falsification of the activity test results, but can also create problems for the operator in that depending on the type of drug administered, the animal can become nervous to a greater or lesser extent and can bite the operator transferring it. In addition, the need for different cages for stalling and activity measurement can create space problems in the laboratories conducting this type of test. Furthermore, the rotary cages of the known art have a drawback in that ball bearings are used to eliminate friction between a pivot pin and the sleeve in which it rotates. Such rotary cages are often sterilized in autoclaves at 120.degree.-130.degree. C. causing the ball bearing lubricating grease to disappear. This results in the drawback that with the passing of time the rotary cage becomes noisy with the result that those animals contained in nearby cages move by imitation rather than spontaneously and in addition the rodent is liable to become nervous to the detriment of the activity test.